


Surviving the Fall

by bloomingdays05



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cheating, Gen, Healing, Heavy Angst, Mental Health Issues, Self-Worth Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29102082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloomingdays05/pseuds/bloomingdays05
Summary: Falling/ˈfôliNG/adjective1. moving from a higher to a lower level, typically rapidly and without control
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter One; Part One ( What A Heavenly Way To Die - Troye Sivan)

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to play the song in the title while reading!
> 
> I hope you enjoy the story :)

_Italicize: Flashback_

The quiet drive home felt like time was slowing down. Just to torture George as he let his thoughts run into many ways he could not possibly keep track of. The street lights illuminated his worried face as he clutched the steering wheel tightly while fidgeting with the small box in his right hand. 

It's been 3 years since George and Clay officially became a couple and made the news public. It was surreal to be with the one that he has pinned over for years. The moment when it happened still felt like a scene from a movie. 

____________

_George visited Clay in Florida with Nick for 2 weeks to finally meet up and stream together. The entire trip was filled with playful flirting, real flirting, and Nick third-wheeling the entire time. Both of them were so obviously in love with each other but both were oblivious to this fact._

_It was the day where both Nick and George needed to leave back home. Nick needed to see family and George needed to go to an appointment but never specified for what. There was a gloomy cloud that loomed over them as they got ready to drive to the airport._

_They sent off Nick with a hug and a promise of coming and meeting together again. Nick waited until the last second to board the flight and looked back to see his friend waving goodbye and disappeared into the gate._

_It was time to walk George to his gate and there was a sinking feeling in Clay’s stomach. He didn't want George to go, to go back to late-night calls where all he wished was for George to be in his arms._

_“So I guess this is goodbye, huh,” George said with a sad smile._

_“Yeah, I'm gonna miss you,” Clay said with tears in his eyes._

_“Hey! Don't get all sad on me, I might not be able to leave if you do.”_

_In a flash, George could feel himself being pulled into Clay’s chest with a thud. The feeling of Clay's arms wrapped around his torso made him melt into the embrace. George's fingers grasped Clay’s shirt tightly not wanting the moment to end. He finally felt like himself for the first time in a very long time._

_“The last call for Orlando to Brighton.”_

_George was the one to finally pull from the embrace and look at the gate as well as the flight attendant who is still checking tickets._

_“I have to go, I promise we’ll see each other soon,” George said with a tear falling from his eyes._

_“Of course, you can't get rid of me that easily,” Clay said while not only wiping his tears away but George’s as well._

_George finally pulled away walking to the gate, waiting to hand his ticket to the flight attendant. He felt the lingering feeling of Clay’s arms around him as he stood looking down waiting. He wanted to run back to Clay and not leave the only peace he knew. He felt an empty feeling inside at the thought of leaving him. As he gave the flight attendant his ticket, he heard someone say “fuck it” and footsteps._

_He turned around and got pulled into a kiss. Clay gently cupped George's face while slowly pushing him into his chest. George couldn't move because of the shock of what just happened. Slowly, Clay separated from the kiss and began to apologize._

_“I'm so sorry George, I shouldn't have done that and I completely understand if you don't-”_

_Clay was cut off by George grabbing the back of his neck and pulling him back to his lips. Clay was shocked at first but wrapped his arms around him and vowed to himself to never let him go._


	2. Chapter One; Part Two ( Saying Goodbye - Josie Dunn )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to play the song in the title while reading!
> 
> Hope you enjoy the story :)

_ Italicized: Flashback  _

George felt his nerves increase thinking about coming home to his boyfriend. It's been two years since he officially moved to Florida to live with Clay. He was hesitant at first, his therapist lived in Brighton and he would have to stop seeing her. 

Though the fear of not being able to talk to her about his problems with her scared him shitless, he took that risk. He wanted to believe that Clay was everything he ever needed in life. His self-doubt, insecurities, and the tendency to push people away would be gone because of Clay.

He knows it has been hard on Clay dealing with him. The crying, insomnia that kept him up, and the horrible mood swings. Clay must think he was a burden and would say no. 

He wonders what would happen if Clay said no. No. Would all these years go down the drain? Would he lose that smile that lights up the room? Would he lose the only thing leaving him standing?

His breathing became labored and the familiar suffocating feeling he knew too well became more prominent. He held the little box in his right hand close to his chest and tried to remember what Clay taught him. 

George smiled at the thought of Clay comforting him like he has done so many times. The nights when his mind told him he wasn't good enough, the nightmares of him leaving, and the constant reassurance that was needed to keep him from ending it.

He wanted to do better but felt like he lost a lot of support when he moved in with Clay. The late nights where he was alone and Clay went out without notice did not help. He planned to change that tonight with a promise. 

He opened the box with one hand and looked at the rings. The gold twists locking in the small peridot gemstones all around the band. Though he couldn't take in the full beauty of the ring, he knew it would be perfect for Clay. 

He looked at the second ring. The same ring but with citrine gemstones instead of peridot. The rings had a sense of unity that encompassed the two men perfectly. He put on his ring with one hand to see how the gold and citrine would look on his hand. The thought of them being tied together legally and physically by these rings brought a sense of warmth to him. He left his ring on, he liked it too much to part with it just yet.

He was able to pay attention to the road again and calm himself down. He turned down the street to see the house they decided to rent out a year ago. It was a simple two-story house that was facing the setting sun illuminating it nicely.

As he stepped out of the car, the humid Florida air hit his face. He never liked Florida weather, too humid and hot for his taste.

He walked in through the front door, bringing the big bouquet in. He planned everything to the minute and hoped it would go perfectly. 

He walked in to hear loud music coming from the bedroom. George was confused by this, it was usually the time Clay went to the gym. He was hoping to set up before Clay got home and him being home would ruin it. 

He put down the flowers on the dinner table and walked to the stairs hoping to see if Clay was home or accidentally left the speaker on. He walked up the stairs to see the bedroom door open a sliver.

He didn't want to believe it but there was only one way to know if he was correct. He never thought his worst nightmare would be a reality. There was no way Clay would do this to him right? All he did for him couldn't be thrown away so quickly, could it? 

He grabbed the handle and opened the door to see Clay holding Fundy close to his chest. The two laying in bed together like there was no one else in the world. So in love. So disgustingly in love.

This caught the attention of Clay and he shot up from bed still under the covers. He had the nerve to act shocked to see George standing there.

_______

_ It was a long night for both Clay and George. They stayed up to code the rest of the plugin for the next video and were both exhausted by the end. All they wanted to do was get into bed and forget the rest of the world existed.  _

_ “ Clay?”  _

_ “Yeah?”  _

_ “Can you promise me something?”  _

_ “If it's to help you code something else, give me a week will ya,” Clay said jokingly. _

_ “Stop idiot, I'm serious,” George said with a tone that made Clay realize this was something important to George.  _

_ “Please promise me that you'll always be with me. I know I can be a bother and self-centered but-”  _

_ George was interrupted by lips being pressed on him, stopping him from continuing. He let a couple of tears fall and wrapped his arms around Clay’s waist. He felt so lucky to have a man like him in his life. A loving and trusting man that would give him the moon if he wanted.  _

_______

“George, it's not what you think!” 

George's mind was already blank and it felt like the world had stopped. Time slowed and the only thing on his mind was ‘why’. Why did he do this to him? Why have him laying in our bed? Why was the sinking feeling coming back? 

Before Clay could get up and change, George was already going back to the car. He felt something drop but didn't care for it. As if anything mattered anymore. He heard yelling and the sound of someone hitting the floor.

He made it and started the car as fast as he could. He began to back out when he heard another scream coming from the front door. George looked up to see Clay at the front door ready to start running up to the car. 

Then George saw it. Fundy holds Clay back, stopping him from running to him and Clay letting it happen. He pulled away and drove off down the street never wanting to see Clay again. His tears soon started to fall from his eyes as a song began to play on the radio. 

He wasted three years of his life with the man he thought would save him. The man that would care for him. The man that promised him forever. Instantly, there was nothing left of himself. He gave up so much only to be paid back with heartache.


End file.
